


Exposed Wiring

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Season 4 Spoilers, Written before 04X07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day thirteen.He deserved far worse than what he got.





	Exposed Wiring

**Author's Note:**

> Something happened since the last time I wrote these two. Elliot's in charge now.
> 
> Enjoy!

He wished he could shut his eyes and go back to a world where none of it had ever happened. Before the explosions, before Whiterose. Hell, even before 5/9. But, no matter how hard he tried, nothing was going to change. There was no taking back what he, what _they_ had done.

Maybe he was selfish, but none of it mattered until it claimed someone he really cared about. Angela was dead, and that was all that mattered. Elliot had finally lost someone he cared about, and he knew it made him selfish.

He was so used to being selfish. Staring into Darlene’s eyes as she lost it, uncaring because her loss couldn’t compare to his, Elliot knew it made him a bad person.

Mr. Robot had to know too. He had to be feeling it too. 

Elliot needed things that he knew he shouldn’t need, knew he shouldn’t have. Maybe he didn’t deserve to be okay, not when he was the cause of everything in his life that had gone wrong. Most of all, he needed things to go numb, he needed to stop feeling. Feeling only got him into trouble, he needed that comforting emptiness.

Mr. Robot looked at him like nothing was wrong and that probably hurt more than anything. He wanted someone to blame him for all of the shit, he wanted someone to yell at him for it all but Angela was dead and Darlene was walking around like a ghost, and Mr. Robot treated him with reverent, worshiping hands. He wiped away Elliot’s tears with gentle thumbs and told him that it was going to be okay once they could just take Whiterose down. 

He didn’t want it to be okay. He wanted it to hurt forever because that was what he deserved. Elliot knew it, knew he deserved to be punished for everything. 

And yet, Mr. Robot didn’t agree. He brought him coffee and made sure he ate, even if it was just a shitty fast food burger, even if it was just a package of crackers. He made Elliot sit down, took over completely when he wasn’t sleeping just so he could get a few hours here and there. When Elliot needed to hurt, Mr. Robot was making sure he wasn’t killing himself, and Elliot thought that was the worst punishment of all.

Maybe that was why he threw himself at Mr. Robot. Straddled his lap slowly and deliberately, unpracticed with the idea of touching another person. But Robot wasn’t another person, he was a part of Elliot, even if those tentative hands touching him felt all too real.

“Elliot,” Mr. Robot breathed, eyes boring into his own like the sharp end of a knife, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
“Need you.” He tried, forcing a breathy, seductive voice that even sounded unnatural to his own ears.  
“Elliot…”  
“_Dad._” He urged, satisfied at the way Mr. Robot swallowed thickly.

It was an action that didn’t hurt as much as everything else. At least, it felt like it was something else, hearing Mr. Robot take a shaking breath and steady Elliot with hands on his hips. It felt like the drugs in a way, controlling something in a life that he couldn’t even begin to control, and a part of him wondered how he even thought that Mr. Robot was ever the one in charge.

He draped his arms loosely around his neck, the action foreign to Elliot because he had never tried to come onto someone in his entire life. But Mr. Robot wasn’t someone, he was _him_ and he was his dad, and he was _everything_. At least, he was everything that Elliot needed.

Mr. Robot kissed him and it was chaste in a way that made him feel sick, desire and hesitance rolled into one package, complete with Mr. Robot’s stubble scraping his chin in a way that was almost painful enough.

“Come on, dad.” Elliot tried again, mumbling against Mr. Robot’s lips just to hear him sharply intake breath.

It felt good to control something, Mr. Robot leading him over to his shitty mattress and laying him down. It was all because Elliot wanted it, wanted _him_, wanted the man in his head that was masquerading as his dead father.

“Dad.” He moaned, again, and Mr. Robot couldn’t help but moan as well.

It didn’t take Robot very long to push into him, already loose and open from the last time he pushed him into fucking him. It felt good, of course it did, Mr. Robot knew how to fuck him just right. 

Elliot hadn’t seen him look so far out of his element, and that added to it in a way. Made the pleasure sharper, the pain more intense, and they mixed together in the pit of his stomach like a live wire. It was too intense and it was everything he needed. His hands fisted into the wrinkled, dirty sheets under his naked body and he looked up into his father’s face, looked down at his hips as they pushed and pushed and _pushed_.

“Your cock feels so good, dad.” He said and it felt like an insult in a way, eyes meeting Robot’s in the middle of their shame.  
“Elliot,” He moaned, “kiddo, stop. Stop talking like that.”

He didn’t want to stop, he wanted it to feel like punishment for both of them. It felt bad enough to take a break from work, but to take it like that? It should’ve made him feel sicker, his brain was telling him that he should’ve felt sick over it. But he needed it at the same time, even if he had to close his eyes to look away from Mr. Robot. 

Despite himself, the tears flowed from his eyes as he closed them. It only seemed to spur Mr. Robot on.

Because Mr. Robot was looking at him like he was worth something, and that made him feel worse. Instead, he pushed up on his heels to rock back against Robot’s thrusts, to make it rougher, to make it hurt.

“Fuck, dad.” He panted and Mr. Robot stopped trying to get him to stop, eyes rolling back as he grew closer to orgasm.  
“Son…” He nearly whimpered, hand closing over Elliot’s cock and stroking him in time with the rougher thrusts.

Maybe he finally got it, that they deserved the unique pain of the mess they made. Because Mr. Robot was giving it to him as rough as he wanted, fisting his cock until they were both cumming in unison, sharp moans filling the lack of air between them. 

Mr. Robot wiped the tears away and he couldn’t help but think that it was everything that they both deserved.

And yet, it couldn’t last. After all, they needed to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
